


Pretty Mouth

by MilliasRage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Drunken Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Short, akiteru just wants to be tenmas whore, not beta read but edited a few times, the akiten dick gobbling fic you didnt know you wanted, this was for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilliasRage/pseuds/MilliasRage
Summary: His eyes were glued to the lock buttons on the car door and again he’d hoped he wasn’t visibly shaking. This was always how it happened. Tenma would exist, a beautiful, successful mess and all Akiteru wanted was to be a pretty mouthed whore for him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little Giant (Destini)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/gifts).



> My friend's AkiTen HC about Aki being a weirdly spiteful whore for Tenma is the best HC and I just feel like Tenma deserves some good head. He works so hard ;-;  
> (Update 12/2020: I've edited this so there are.....commas and shit now, yay!)

He is way too tall to be doing this. In this cramped car. He is probably way too old to be doing this. Out in the parking lot of Kamei arena. Akiteru licks a wet stripe up the underside of Tenma’s cock. He tries to look at the man underneath him, lying with the seat reclined all the way back. The angle wasn’t great, so he twists his body to the side as much as he can and lays his head horizontally across Tenma’s lap. He tickles at his balls with a thumb before lapping and sucking lazily up along the thick shaft again, and there, yes. They lock eyes as Tenma pushes himself up on his elbows to watch.

“Fuck, Aki,” Tenma gasps. He was grabbing at everything around him. The car door, the back of the driver’s seat, the sides of his own seat, then Akiteru’s hair. He moans around the cock in this mouth, prompting nails to rake against his scalp.

****

This had happened a few times before. They would meet up for lunch and go see a V-League game together whenever Tenma was in town. He’d pick him up from the station. They’d head to whatever restaurant they agreed on, not before finding a discreet alley to make out in. Or they would leave the restaurant and hang out at Akiteru’s place for a bit before the game, and make out there too. Or get on their knees. Or go through a couple condoms. It’s just what happened. Something bubbled to the surface the day they became reacquainted while watching his little brother and his team at nationals.

That night they had gone out and gotten drunk with Saeko. On the way to the station Tenma had drunkenly said, “I remember when you had a crush on me in highschool.” Akiteru very weakly tried to deny it. He knew he was red all over.

“That… you weren’t supposed to know that,” he stutters, trying to laugh it off. Tenma looks him dead in the eye. At least he tried as best he could, as fucked up as he was.

“I always thought you had pretty lips. I was always looking whenever you weren’t. It wasn’t hard to figure out. I was always looking.”

Akiteru narrowed his eyes at the beautiful and so, so drunk man beside him.

“You still think so?” He tried to be smooth and cool. He hoped Tenma didn’t notice his hands shaking, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Fuck yes. I’ve been thinking of your pretty mouth since the tournament,” Tenma slurred with a filthy smirk on his face.

That’s just what happened. That night and several others scattered throughout the year. But it wasn’t anything real. Sure, they talked and kept in touch when they weren’t doing their usual. Meet up, get food, go to a game, fuck, say goodbye. Akiteru had even started dating a guy at his job. He didn’t see Tenma for three years. Then the boys were in the V-League. They’d see each other at games, Akiteru would introduce him to whatever guy he was seeing at the time. They’d cheer on, then goodbye.

_[Tsukishima Akiteru:] Hey, I’m going to see baby bro play his first game with the Sendai Frogs. Want to come?_

_[MangoMangaTenma:] Oh! Yeah, sure. Meet at the usual station?_

_[Tsukishima Akiteru:] Yeah_

****

Akiteru spotted Tenma at the station exit and waved him over. His hair was the longest he’d ever seen it. Wispy and full and gorgeous. His hands were buried in the pockets of his hoodie. He was beautiful, and he looked like complete shit all at the same time. Dark circles under his eyes were juxtaposed with a bright smile as he jogged over.

The drive to the arena was short and quiet after they briefly caught each other up with their lives. Tenma was nearing the end of his current series, and the deadlines were the worst ever. Akiteru had just moved out of his ex’s apartment a couple weeks ago and is now even closer to Taishido Station. There was an awkward silence as they pulled into the arena parking lot. He knew Tenma was confused as he continued to drive to the farthest part of the lot and parked in a corner under some trees.

“You look really tired,” he said, unbuckling his seat belt. Tenma huffed a soft laugh and nervously combed his hair back with slender fingers.

“Part of the job, I guess.”

“Did you miss my pretty mouth?” Akiteru asked, but didn’t look at Tenma.

His eyes were glued to the lock buttons on the car door, and again he’d hoped he wasn’t visibly shaking. This was always how it happened. Tenma would exist, a beautiful, successful mess, and all Akiteru wanted was to be a pretty mouthed whore for him.

“Aki…”

He finally turned as he was addressed and was met with a with warm lips on his, contrasted by the cold hands on either side of his face.

“Let me take care of you, Tenma,” he said, abruptly reaching across to pull at the passenger seat lever.

****

Akiteru’s lips brush against soft pubic hairs as he gags on Tenma. He pulls up and lets the saliva that’s collected dribble down his chin and down the corner of his mouth. He knew Tenma liked when he was sloppy and nasty for him. He wraps a large hand around the bobbing cock and strokes swiftly, but with purpose. Tenma’s phone buzzes, wedged between his thigh and the seat.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” he chokes out before roughly shoving the phone to the floor.

“God, Aki… so good, so fucking good…”

Akiteru squeezes Tenma’s twitching cock in his grasp, sucking on the head in time with his strokes. He knows Tenma is close as the hand in his hair grips painfully and pushes his head to take in the rest of the dick.

He relaxes his throat and utters a guttural moan as he feels hot cum splash in his mouth. The sound of Tenma’s choked gasps fills the car, loud as ever in the silence of their little corner in the parking lot. The grip in Akiteru’s hair loosens and Tenma falls back onto the reclined seat.

Akiteru wipes his mouth with the side of his hand before opening up the glove compartment to grab a few tissues for Tenma to dry off with.

“The game will be starting soon,” he mentions as he puts his seatbelt back on and turns the key. They park closer to the entrance now and he jolts at Tenma’s hand, stopping him before he opens the door.

Tenma looks around at the few people walking past outside the car and sighs dejectedly.

“I want to kiss you more… and we should talk later. Yes. I missed you,” he finally says. His tired eyes are piercing.

Akiteru isn’t sure if he’s ready for whatever Tenma wants to talk about, but he likes the idea of a “later” where he can give Tenma everything he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/millias_rage), interaction is always welcome!


End file.
